


To Take Care Of You

by darthenna



Category: El Canto del Loco, Football RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Banter, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthenna/pseuds/darthenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio thinks Dani's hot. Fernando couldn't agree more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some porn, because all my stories with actual plot are stuck. 
> 
> This is inspired by an old prompt at footballkink, which required Sergio Ramos dp and someone suggested Dani Martin. It's needlessly long and not really great, but I enjoyed writing and hopefully you'll enjoy reading.

It starts one quiet and ordinary evening. Fernando is humming along the song, his eyes closed and his head resting in Sergio’s lap. Dani Martin on the screen is shaking the microphone and singing about love. 

“Dani is so hot,” Sergio observes lazily. 

Fernando raises a brow and sits up. “You think so?” he smirks. 

“Well, yeah,” Sergio shrugs, “He’s objectively very hot. Isn't he?” 

Fernando bursts out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Sergio says offended. 

“He says the same about you,” Fernando grins. 

“Who, Dani?” 

“Yep, he told me so a few days ago.” 

“Really?” Sergio smiles smugly. 

“Mmm, he even said he’d like to have you for a night.” 

“What, really? And what did you say?” 

“I said that the image is hot, but if he dares to talk about it again, I’ll punch him in the face.” 

Sergio laughs. “Moron.” 

Fernando grins and lies back. Sergio looks at the screen again. “Hmm, but the image is really hot,” he says half-joking. 

Fernando looks up at him with a smirk. “If you want, I can call Dani and arrange it,” he says. 

“Stop being an idiot,” Sergio rolls his eyes. 

“Didn’t you say he’s hot?” 

“I can’t believe you’re encouraging me to cheat on you.” 

“Who said anything about cheating?” Fernando purrs, “I want to join.” 

Sergio's eyes fly to his forehead. “You want a threesome?” 

“Only if you want,” Fernando says, “What do you think?” 

“Uhm, well, it sounds pretty fucking hot,” Sergio says, “Doesn’t it?” 

Fernando turns on his stomach. “It does, baby. You’re so insatiable, I love it.” 

He buries his face in Sergio’s crotch. The younger man grips on the hair at the back of his head and moans, throwing his head back. But Fernando doesn’t entertain him for long, sitting up on his elbows and silencing Sergio by putting his finger on his lips. 

“Should I call Dani then?” he asks. 

“You really wouldn’t mind?” 

“No, if I’m participating,” Fernando grins. “If you really want it,” he says seriously, “We can do it. Think about it while I finish this.” 

And he returns his attention to Sergio’s crotch again.

~~~

And that is how Sergio finds himself bent over a sink with Fernando’s fingers shoved up inside him and Dani Martin’s music sounding faintly from far away.

“Fuck,” Sergio hisses at the burn, “Careful there.” 

“Sorry,” Fernando says, “But keep it down, will you? We’re in a public bathroom if you haven’t noticed. Public bathroom for VIPs, but still better safe than sorry.” 

“And why the fuck are we here? Because for some reason you decided to prep me in the middle of the concert.” 

“I just told you better safe than sorry,” Fernando says, inserting a third digit inside Sergio’s ass and scissoring him. 

Sergio swallows down a moan when his fingertips brush against his prostate and bucks his hips up to meet Fernando’s fingers thrusting in and out of him. His boyfriend grips his hips with one hand, pinning him down to the sink. 

“Now, now, baby,” he says, “We’re not here for that.” 

He stretches Sergio for another minute, then removes his fingers carefully. Sergio moves to get up, but Fernando’s hand on his lower back doesn’t let him. 

“Wait, Sese, it’s not over yet,” Fernando says. 

Sergio huffs and sticks his ass up again, but instead of Fernando’s fingers breaching him, it’s something else. Glancing back, he sees Fernando crouched between his legs, slowly inserting an extensively lubed butt plug inside Sergio. 

The tip goes on easily, but before pushing in the larger part, Fernando stops and looks up at his boyfriend. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, “Doesn’t hurt?” 

“No,” Sergio shakes his head, “Go on.” 

Fernando continues with excruciating slowness until the plug is completely in, only the handle remaining outside. Sergio takes a deep breath, trying to adjust to the plug inside him, when suddenly Fernando bites his cheek lightly, making him yelp in surprise and then cover his mouth with his hand. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” Fernando says, “You’re too yummy.” 

“Moron,” Sergio chuckles. 

Fernando pulls out the plug slowly and pushes it inside again just as slow, then repeats the process again, this time hitting Sergio’s sweet spot. 

“Ah,” Sergio gasps, “Do that again.” 

Fernando indulges him a few more times, but then gets to his feet and pushes Sergio’s boxers up over the plug. 

“You-you didn’t take it out,” Sergio says. 

“I know,” Fernando grins, opening the tap to wash his hands. 

“What? Are you crazy? Am I going to stay like this?” 

“Baby, you need to be stretched enough when we go to Dani. I’m sorry.” 

“No, you aren’t, pervert. You love it.” 

“Okay, maybe a little,” Fernando laughs, “C’mon, don’t pout. You’ve had this thing inside you so many times.” 

“Yeah, but we were at home, not at a fucking concert,” Sergio hisses. 

Fernando shakes his head and leans down to pull up Sergio’s pants. 

“You’ll be fine,” he says. 

Sergio sighs in defeat and walks forward, shaking his hips, clenching and unclenching around the plug to find out how to make it more comfortable. Fernando suddenly smacks him on the ass and when Sergio turns to him furiously, raises his hands in apology. But Sergio doesn’t miss the amused glint in his eyes. 

“Bastard,” he mutters. 

Fernando only pecks him on the lips happily.

~~~

Thirty minutes later Sergio is squirming and shooting nasty looks at Fernando, who is only smirking smugly.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Sergio mutters. 

“You’ll thank me later for it,” Fernando says, “It’s for your own comfort.” 

Dani appears on the stage again and Fernando’s attention returns to it. Sergio looks at him too. Fuck, Dani _is_ hot. But is it worth ending up here with a plug in his ass, which now keeps brushing against his prostate whenever he moves and doesn’t let him enjoy the show? 

He shifts and lets out a low moan. Fernando hears and smirks knowingly, the asshole. 

Sergio kicks him in the shin. “Shut up,” he mutters. 

Fernando grins and in the half-darkness unnoticeably puts his hand on Sergio’s crotch. The younger man’s breath hitches in his throat. He bucks his hips and whimpers, when the plug moves. 

Fernando laughs quietly and Sergio barely restrains himself from punching him on his pretty face. 

“I hate you so much,” he grits out, trying weakly to push away Fernando’s hand. 

“Do you?” the striker breathes in his ear, pressing his palm to Sergio’s crotch and making him tremble, “I think most of all you want me to bend you over right here, take out the plug and fuck you senseless, so everyone around would hear you moaning and begging for more.” 

His tongue is touching Sergio’s ear shell and his hand is still rubbing Sergio’s crotch. The relative privacy of their places and the darkness of the club allow them to avoid being seen. 

“As if-as if you don’t want that,” Sergio pants. 

“Oh, I want it so much, baby,” Fernando whispers, “But we promised Dani.” He looks seriously at Sergio. “You still want to do this, right?” 

“Sure I do,” Sergio mutters, “I just wish this stupid concert would end sooner.”

~~~

The concert ends after a lifetime and Sergio’s suffering so much that he’s ready to use force on Fernando, namely to punch him in his stupid face for sticking that stupid plug into his ass and for being such an insufferable dick about it.

They go out by the back door with Sergio moaning at every step and Fernando snickering until the younger man smacks him on the head. 

Dani has sent a car after them and Sergio gets in, lying on his side, so neither his dick, nor his ass will be pressed on the leather. He swears to himself that if Fernando tries to tease him again, he’s going to kill him. But Fernando doesn’t restart his games, he just sits down and starts stroking Sergio’s hair. The younger man smiles. He loves when Fernando’s sweet and gentle, though he also loves when he’s playful and teasing. He just loves Fernando. 

“How long till we get there?” Sergio asks. 

“Not too long, a few minutes, I think,” Fernando says, “Don’t worry, you’ll get to take it out soon.” 

Sergio takes a shuddering breath. 

“Are you scared?” Fernando asks. 

“No,” Sergio says, then sighs, “Yeah. A little.” 

“Do you want to call this off?” 

“What? No! Are you crazy?” 

“I’m serious, Sergio. We can tell the driver to turn back at this very minute. Dani will understand.” 

“I know he will, Nando, but I don’t want to turn back. I want to continue.” 

“Okay,” Fernando smiles, “Tell me whenever you change your mind.” 

“Sure.” 

Fernando keeps stroking his face until a minute later the car stops in front of Dani’s building and Sergio braces himself for a trip to the penthouse.

~~~

Dani Martin is fucking gorgeous, Sergio thinks, as the singer opens the door, his hair wet and his shirt clinging to his body.

“Here you are,” Dani says, grinning widely, “Finally.” 

He pulls first Fernando, then Sergio into a hug, patting them on the shoulders. 

“The show was amazing!” Fernando says, “Congratulations, you’re the best, Dani.” 

“Thanks,” Dani smiles, “You’ve always been one of my favorite fans.” 

Fernando rolls his eyes with an amused smile and takes a sip from the glass of whisky Dani has offered. Sergio taps his foot impatiently. There is a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, but the damned plug is too uncomfortable and he can’t wait to pull it out. 

“What about you, Serge?” Dani says, giving him a glass of whisky too, “Did you like the show?” 

“Yeah, it was great,” Sergio mutters. 

“You don’t sound too excited,” Dani says. 

“Don’t mind him,” Fernando says, “He had more… pressing problems to think about during the concert.” 

“Ha-ha,” Sergio says, glaring at his boyfriend, then empties the glass in one gulp and puts it away. 

“Are we going to do what we’re here for or are we going to sit and talk the whole night?” he says. 

Without waiting for an answer, he walks to the bed, takes off his shirt, throwing it on a chair, then lowers his jeans down slowly, making sure that the two men get full view of his back and ass. Taking a breath, he pulls off his boxers, sighing in relief when his half-hard cock is finally freed. 

“Oh my God,” he hears Dani’s voice and grins. 

Not looking back, but feeling two heated gazes on him, he bends over on the bed, putting on display the handle of the plug. 

“Oh fuck,” Dani grunts, “Did he have this during the whole concert?” 

“Almost,” Fernando chuckles. 

“You’re so fucking cruel. I don’t know why you like him, Serge.” 

“Sometimes I wonder myself,” Sergio says. 

He reaches for the plug and pulls it out, thrusting it inside himself again, moaning quietly. He smirks when the breathing of the two men hitches and keeps fucking himself with the plug, moans escaping his mouth every time he hits his prostate. 

“Fucking hell,” Dani whispers. 

Sergio looks back over his shoulder. 

“Why are you still dressed?” he asks. 

“Oh fuck… I…” Dani swallows. “May I help you with it?” he asks, looking from Sergio to Fernando and back. 

Sergio and Fernando share a look and nod together. 

Dani strides over and crouches next to Sergio. 

“Wow,” he whispers, running his hand over the younger’s man's back, “Your body is a piece of art. Fernando, you’re one lucky bastard.” 

“I know,” Fernando says with a smile in his voice. 

Dani pries Sergio’s fingers away from the plug and takes it himself, pulling it out completely and then slowly pushing it in, whispering a fascinated ‘wow’, when Sergio greedily takes it in. He plays with the plug for a minute, then puts it away, replacing it with his lubed fingers, humming satisfied every time he manages to elicit a moan from Sergio. 

“Okay, stop playing or you’ll make him come before time,” Fernando says, but Dani seems too absorbed in his job. 

Sergio looks back at his boyfriend. He’s already naked and is lubing up his cock. He winks at Sergio when he catches his gaze and shakes his head in amusement, motioning Dani. Sergio smiles, but it turns into a gasp, when Dani again brushes against his prostate. 

Fernando sighs, comes closer and takes Dani's wrist, pulling his fingers out of Sergio. 

“Better get undressed,” he tells the singer. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Dani says breathlessly, licking his lips. 

Sergio gets to his feet, his dick hard and his legs a little wobbly. Fernando catches him by the arm and steadies him. 

“Are you okay?” he asks quietly. 

“More than okay,” Sergio answers, “Are we going to start anytime soon?” 

Fernando grins. “My insatiable baby,” he whispers, licking Sergio’s ear shell, “We’re going to start right now.” 

Sergio’s heart jumps up to his throat. He gulps and tries to ignore the fear and to focus on the intense desire burning in his gut, the desire to have both of these beautiful men inside him. 

“Come here, baby,” Fernando says, sitting on the bed and leaning on the cushions. 

Sergio crawls closer to him, gives him a quick kiss, then turns back and supporting himself on his hands slowly lowers himself on the familiar hardness of Fernando’s cock. They both moan at the same time with Dani’s grunt accompanying them. 

Fernando’s cock slides in easily and he thrusts a few times, making Sergio quiver in pleasure. Fernando takes him by the hair and turns his head to catch his lips in a searing kiss that leaves both of them breathless and panting. Then the older man resumes his thrusts, while Sergio twists and trembles in his lap. 

Fernando’s hand creeps between their bodies and he slowly inserts a lubed finger in Sergio, breaching ring after ring of muscles. The younger man takes it without complaining and receives an open-mouthed kiss on the shoulder blade as a reward. The second one draws out a hiss and a ‘fuck’ from him, which makes Fernando freeze and nuzzle his neck until Sergio relaxes enough for his boyfriend to continue stretching him. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Fernando whispers, kissing the back of his head. 

Sergio only moans in response. Very slowly, Fernando puts in a third finger. Sergio takes a shuddering breath and relaxes his muscles. Fernando’s chin is on his shoulder and after a few minutes of moving his fingers inside him, Sergio feels him nod to Dani. 

The singer is trembling with lust and doesn’t lose a second. He lifts Sergio’s hips up and Fernando’s fingers slip out of him. As Dani aligns his cock in front of his entrance, Sergio takes in a sharp breath, all his muscles straining and his heart threatening to break out of his rib cage. 

“Baby, relax,” Fernando murmurs into his ear. 

Sergio tries to, but he still can’t hold back a whimper, when Dani pushes the tip in. 

“Wait,” Fernando says immediately and Dani stops, “Sergio? What’s wrong?” 

The younger man doesn’t answer, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Sergio, if you want to stop this, it will stop right now,” Fernando says, “Right, Dani?” 

“Sure,” Dani says, “Serge, it’s your show. Just say the word and we’ll stop.” 

Sergio is breathing heavily, his head turning from Dani to Fernando. 

“Sergio?” Fernando says gently. 

“I-I want this,” Sergio answers. 

“Are you sure? If you have even the smallest doubt…” 

“I am sure,” Sergio says, “Just give me a minute.” 

Dani pulls back a little and leans over Sergio, putting light kisses on his abdomen and caressing his sides with his fingertips. 

“Just relax, Serge,” he says. 

Fernando kisses the back of his head. “Do you trust me, love?” he asks quietly, bucking up his hips slightly. 

Sergio moans. “S-sure.” 

“Do you trust Dani?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then trust us with this, love. We’re going to make this good for you. And whenever you want to stop, we’re going to stop. No one is going to be angry or disappointed if you tell us you don’t want to continue. You understand me?” 

Sergio nods, leaning his head back to rest it on Fernando’s shoulder. 

“You just need to relax, Sergio,” Dani says, his breath ghosting on Sergio’s cock and making him arch his back, “We’ll take care of you. We promise.” 

He’s caressing Sergio’s thighs now, Fernando is rubbing circles on his scalp and Sergio really feels his muscles relax. 

“Just let us take care of you, love,” Fernando asks quietly. 

“Okay,” Sergio whispers, taking a deep breath, “I’m ready, Dani.” 

Dani’s hands creep up his thighs and his fingers start prying at his entrance. He stretches Sergio open for a while, then pushes the tip of his cock in. 

“Go slow,” Fernando warns, taking Sergio’s hands in his. 

Dani's cock moves an inch higher and the younger man grunts, squeezing Fernando’s hands. Sergio’s heartbeat speeds up, when he feels Dani slowly make his way inside him. It won’t fit, he thinks and for one short desperate second wants to tell them to stop. But he focuses his mind on Fernando’s voice whispering comforting words into his ear and surrenders. 

It feels good to hand the control over his body to two men who worship it. Sergio’s eyes are closed, but he can clearly hear Fernando’s erratic breathing and wild heartbeat. His strong chest pressed against Sergio’s back is such a reassuring presence and Sergio’s overwhelmed with an urge to kiss his boyfriend right now, but at that moment Dani, who has gone still for a while, starts moving again and Sergio hears both him and Fernando moan. His own mouth is open, but the sounds form and die in his throat, leaving him just panting heavily. He feels stretched beyond what he thought was possible and he would panic if it weren’t for Fernando’s thumbs caressing his palms and the small kisses Dani puts on his shoulder. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dani grunts and Sergio fully shares his feelings. “Oh, fuck, Serge, you feel so good,” the singer goes on, “So fucking tight, can’t even believe it. You’re amazing.” 

Sergio only smiles weakly and feels Fernando press a little kiss below his ear. 

“Do you like it, baby?” he whispers. 

Sergio thinks of these two gorgeous men making love to him, of Fernando’s hands holding his, of Dani sucking on his neck, of the two cocks inside him, of how full he feels. 

“I love it,” he croaks. 

That’s probably what prompts Dani to slam all the way inside Sergio with one harsh movement. All three of them cry out, but Sergio’s cry is the loudest thanks to the sparks of pleasure that Dani’s thrust made him feel. 

His eyes snap open and he sees Dani’s blue eyes inches away from his. Grabbing the singer by the back of his head, Sergio pulls him closer and slams his mouth on his. The kiss is messy, all teeth and tongue, but it is interrupted only when Fernando yanks at Sergio’s hair roughly, bringing tears of pain to the younger man’s eyes. 

Fernando turns Sergio’s head to him and attacks his mouth himself, thrusting his tongue inside almost violently and biting hard enough on his lower lip to draw blood. Sergio gasps in surprise and Fernando slows down a little, licking up the little blood from the wound. 

“Getting possessive, are we?” Dani snorts, “Not really the time when I’ve got my dick in your boyfriend’s ass.” 

“No kisses without my approval,” Fernando hisses, now caressing Sergio’s hair as an apology. 

“Would you both shut up and fuck me?” Sergio says irritated, eager for one of them to hit that spot again. 

“Sorry, love,” Fernando mutters and Dani sheepishly repeats his words. 

They start moving again and Sergio once more is overwhelmed with the feeling of being full to the point of fearing he’ll explode. One of them, Sergio doesn’t know if it’s Fernando or Dani, finds his prostate again and Sergio lets out a soundless cry, his mouth forming an O. 

Dani is moving backward and forward, Fernando is rocking gently and ramming up in between Dani’s thrusts, the movement is actually minimal, but it's enough for Sergio to get high on the feeling of being stretched, full, of being taken care of. Sergio’s turned into a puddle in their hands, a toy to do with what they wish, he isn’t able to utter even a word, all the words tumbling out of his mouth in the form of inarticulate pleas and moans. His head is lolling helplessly on Fernando’s shoulder, his cock swollen and pressing on Dani’s stomach. He desperately needs someone to touch him, to make him come before he loses consciousness from the intensity of this. He untangles his hand from Fernando's in an attempt to reach his cock, but his boyfriend catches it and presses it to the mattress. 

“Please,” Sergio croaks, “Fer, baby... Dani, please.” 

“Shh, leave it to us, Serge,” Dani whispers, “Didn't we tell you we'll take care of you?” 

“Yes, yes,” Sergio pants, “Please.” 

Dani leans over him, kissing his face. Sergio's too far gone to care if he's gotten permission from Fernando or not. The singer kisses his cheekbone, his lips, his chin, then trails his lips down his throat, kissing his chest and finally sucking on his nipple, making Sergio gasp and twist and arch his back. 

Fernando's hand leaves his and slides over the strained muscles of his stomach. Sergio shudders and bucks his hips forward, prompting Fernando to go down, but his boyfriend isn't in a hurry, caressing his stomach lazily and then instead of gripping his cock, his hand moves up and pinches his other nipple, the one that isn't being lapped up by Dani. 

Sergio lets out a sob and arches his back, his hands flying to graze Dani's biceps, his cock trapped between his and Dani's bodies, leaking precum on Dani's stomach. 

“Baby, please,” he begs, turning his head to Fernando, “I need to... Please, Dani...” 

Fernando's mouth finds his and starts sucking on his bottom lip. “Whatever you want, love,” he whispers, his voice almost breaking from the intense desire. 

He wraps his hand around Sergio's erection and the younger man cries out, trying to fuck into his boyfriend's hand. 

“Easy there,” Dani growls, pressing Sergio's hips down. 

His hand joins Fernando's on Sergio's swollen cock, making him breathe in sharply and let his head fall back on Fernando's shoulder again. His boyfriend pushes the sweaty bangs off his forehead with his free hand and kisses his temple. 

“You're so beautiful,” he whispers, “If only you could see yourself now.” 

Sergio doesn’t really care about his beauty right now. He’s happy that the guys are enjoying the show, but he’d like to come, please, thank you very much. He isn’t able to put that into words, though, just bucking up his hips weakly and moaning. 

“You’re perfect, Serge,” Dani whispers huskily, sliding his hand along Sergio’s cock together with Fernando, “Look at you, taking two cocks at once, look at your beautiful body, sweaty and glistening, you strong muscles, all tense and trembling. I want you to come undone in front of me, I want to see you unravel, to come harder than you’ve ever done, I want to hear you shout so loud that the neighbors hear and know that you’re getting fucked by two men and loving it.” 

“Wow, you’re really a poet, Dani,” Sergio hears Fernando’s breaking voice close to his ear. 

“I thought you were my fan,” Dani growls, his lips almost as close to Sergio’s ear as Fernando’s. 

Fernando grins, Sergio rather feels it than sees it. 

“With your permission, love,” Fernando whispers and slams his mouth on Dani’s, his fingers finding their way to the singer’s black hair. 

Dani answers vigorously, kissing Fernando messily, noisily, teeth clashing, tongues battling. Their hands tighten and loosen around Sergio’s cock and the younger man finally, finally comes with a shout, quivering, comes profusely, staining his stomach, Danie’s abdomen, Fernando’s hand, comes his eyes tightly closed, the image of Fernando and Dani kissing – the hottest thing he’s ever seen – burned into his retinas. 

When the aftershocks stop, he dazedly opens his eyes just in time to see Dani, his head thrown back, beautiful throat bare, a muffled cry spilling out from his lips as he comes, warming Sergio’s insides with his seed. He falls exhausted on Sergio afterwards, his heart beating so loudly Sergio can feel it above his own. The younger man doesn’t have the strength to object being squashed under Dani’s weight, but the singer drags himself up after a few seconds and slowly pulls out of Sergio. 

Fernando’s labored breathing, a constant in Sergio’s right, grows heavier and suddenly he drives into Sergio’s abused channel harshly before crying out and sinking his teeth in his boyfriend’s shoulder. His come mixes with Dani’s inside Sergio and the Sevillan feels it sliding down his thigh, as Fernando too pulls out, carefully lowering Sergio on the bed. 

The sudden emptiness is overwhelming and Sergio makes an embarrassing, distressed sound, unable to articulate his feelings. 

“Shh,” he hears Fernando’s voice and feels his lips on his cheek, “You were great, baby, you did so well. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.” 

Sergio smiles tiredly, closing his eyes and enjoying Fernando’s caresses. Not only Fernando’s, though, as Dani leans down and starts putting kisses on his face. 

“You’re perfect, Serge,” he says. 

Sergio thinks he’s already heard that today, but he isn’t sure. He feels something wet and warm touching his stomach, his backside, something cool and soothing spread around his hole, someone’s gentle fingers caressing his hair. He opens his eyes and sees Fernando’s smiling face in front of him. The older man suddenly moves closer and pecks Sergio on the nose, making him chuckle in surprise. 

“Thank you,” Fernando mouths. 

Sergio wants to laugh, because it’s him who has to thank these two beautiful men. Just as he opens his mouth to tell this, the bed dips behind him and he feels a warm arm around his waist. He turns his head to smile at Dani, whose eyes are tired, but shining. 

The singer caresses Sergio's cheek and makes himself comfortable on the bed, his chest warming the younger man’s back. Fernando steals his attention again by a kiss on his shoulder. Sergio’s hand finds his between their bodies and holds on it. His pleasantly aching body relaxes and he closes his eyes, savoring the moment in absolute bliss before finally surrendering to sleep.


End file.
